naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto World RP Wikia
Welcome to the NarutoSekaiRP Wikia NarutoSekaiRP is a reddit roleplay based on the world of Naruto. Here, you can create your very own original character and experience the shinobi world with a fun community. NarutoSekaiRP is set in an alternate universe of sorts to the actual Naruto canon, which means that none of the character's from Naruto canon exist in this world, although clans, places and what not else still remain the same. Simply because a character that invented a jutsu doesn't exist in this world, doesn't mean that the jutsu itself doesn't. Follow r/NarutoSekaiRP to check out our roleplay for yourself. The first place you want to start is the Getting Started guide in the right hand column, this should give you a good idea of where to begin. As always, feel free to ask a moderator if you're having trouble understanding something. When making your character their own wiki page, use this Character Page Template The Story and Setting Over ten years ago, the time known as the 'warring period' was put to an end. The warring period refers to a time in which the many ninja clans of the Land of Fire were at a constant war. Clans such as the Hyuga, Uchiha and Senju were especially feared during this time. Many of the lands most powerful shinobi to ever exist came from the time known as the warring period. One of them, however, stood out above the rest. A man by the name of Kazama Satori; the man praised as the one who put an end to the great warring period. Kazama Satori proposed a peace treaty between the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Kazama and Senju clans and their respective allies. The proposal was accepted, uniting clans like the Inuzuka, Aburame and Hayashi. Along with this proposition, a council consisting of the heads of each allied clan was formed; their first decree was to begin construction of the village that would come to be known as Konohagakure. More clans joined the alliance as time went on and after eight years, the village construction was finally complete- signified by the erection of the Kage building. With the finished construction of the village now known as Konohagakure, the council deemed that a leader needed to be elected. Someone wise enough to lead, yet strong enough to stand at the at the head of the village. With the disappearance of Kazama Satori and the short lifespan of the Kazama clan, Kazama Hero (Son of Kazama Satori and the last remaining member of the Kazama Clan) was named the Hokage. Known as the strongest shinobi in the village, only a select few are privied to the kind of power the man has or what it even consists of. With the construction of the village complete about two years ago, the academy opened and began training children from all the clans of Konoha to become shinobi. After a long two years, the first generation of Genin finally graduate from the academy with more not far behind. That’s where you come in. As a recently Academy Graduated Genin in Konohagakure, it is your job to climb through the ranks and help protect the village. Some may go on to become Academy Instructors, some Elite Jonin and others may even form an entirely new division within the village. Whatever the case, it is your job to forge your own path in the world of Naruto. Helpful Links The Story so far.. Konohagakure Map World Map Konoha Bingo Book Category:Browse